1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aqueous floor cleaning, coating and polishing compositions.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Commercially available resilient floor coating and polishing products are either opaque, translucent or clear with some degree of haze or discoloration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,418 describes floor polish compositions which include a specific ratio of a copolymer of styrene with acrylic acid or methacrylic acid and a multi-polymer consisting of styrene and a mixture of ethylenically unsaturated monomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,275 describes aqueous hard surface cleaning and polishing compositions having a pH in the range of 7.5 to 9.5 and which include an acrylic-based water insoluble film former.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,607 describes self-stripping aqueous coating compositions which include an alkali soluble resin having an acid value ranging between 120 and 550 and a weight average molecular weight from 500 to 40,000. A preferred alkali soluble resin is 68% styrene/32% acrylic acid resin having a weight average molecular weight of about 500 to 10,000. Aqueous ammonia is present in the composition to provide a pH of at least 9.0 and preferably above 9.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,662 describes water-clear aqueous coating compositions which include an alkali soluble, low molecular weight addition polymer which may be obtained by emulsion copolymerization of at least one hydrophilic monoethylenically .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated carboxylic acid monomer such as methacrylic acid and at least one hydrophobic monoethylenically unsaturated monomer such as an ester of acrylic or methacrylic acid. Optional monoethylenically unsaturated monomers such as styrene and vinyl toluene may be employed in preparing the addition copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,749 describes aqueous self-stripping floor cleaning, coating and polishing compositions which include a low molecular weight alkali soluble acrylic-type addition polymer comprising at least one hydrophilic monomer selected from acrylic acid and methacrylic acid interpolymerized with at least one hydrophobic monomer selected from alkyl acrylate and alkyl methacrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,118 describes a coating composition which includes a terpolymer of an anhydride, a higher alphaolefin and a lower alphaolefin or a mono-alkenyl aromatic compound, and an acrylic emulsion polymer having a weight average molecular weight of greater than 20,000. Additionally such compositions may include such resins as acrylic acid: styrene resins.